


Accidental meeting

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Human Gavin Reed, Human Nines, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Gavin didnt expect to meet his soulmate like this
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Accidental meeting

Gavin had been rushing around all morning, work had been non stop with new cases flooding in left and right and only now had he been able to get his first cup of coffee, he pulled out his phone to go back over all the orders his friends wanted re reading them for the third time in 5 minutes as he couldn't concentrate properly. Not paying attention he continued walking, muttering each coffee order until he was half way across the store. 

He doesn't notice someone else walking in the opposite direction, also not paying attention to anyone around him until he feels coffee hit his skin and drench his shirt "oh my god im so sorry!" The guy says backing up a little with wide eyes as Gavin moves an arm up to wipe his face, only to notice something. His soulmate timer had stopped counting up, no it couldn't be, he carefully wiped at it just incase the coffee fucked it up some how but nope it had stopped which only means one thing. He groans quietly "jesus christ! It took 27 years, 10 months, 11 hours and 15 seconds to meet you and THIS is how you do it? You fucking dipshit!" He yells shaking his head in annoyance.

As gavin looks at the guy he notices just how breathtaking his eyes are, somehow they are both grey and blue at the same time and gavin can't stop staring at them "sir? Is there anything i can do to help?" He asks looking extremly guilty and slightly anxious "well first off tell me your name" he says as he rolls his eyes, dude nods so fast gavin is slightly concerned about him getting whiplash or some shit "of course! Im nines, it's a pleasure to meet you" nines says which makes gavin snort slightly "first of all; stupid name, second stop being so fucking formal" he says in amusement as nines frowns slightly. 

He looks back at his phone which somehow escaped being drenched "you can help by ordering all this shit while i go change" he says holding the phone out for him to take while nudging his backpack off his shoulder, for a few seconds they stared at one another before nines took the phone and read every thing "good god are these all for you?!" He asks with wide eyes, gavin can't help but chuckle at the reaction "nah i prefer my coffee with one sugar and 3 creams" he says before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up, when he came back out 10 minutes later he noticed nines looking slightly overwhelmed by just how many drinks and treats gavin made him order. 

He couldn't help but snicker at him before heading over and picking up four containers to hold the drinks in an 3 bags for the snacks "you helping me carry all this or are you just standing there to be awkward?" He asks with a smirk, it was fun to tease the guy after how their first ever meeting went "oh of course! I never got your name" he says while picking two drinks containers up and carefully balancing them on top of each other, honestly it set gavins anxiety off the highest it could possibly be yet nines was holding them perfectly. Gavin couldn't help but stare as nines' hair that had been in a cute little swoop when they had first met now fell in front of his eyes slightly, jesus Christ his soulmate was hot!

Oh wait, shit nines had asked for his name "gavin, my names gavin" he says, blushing slightly as he catches up to nines who was now standing by the door looking slightly amused "i like that name" he says before turning to walk out, he could feel his face growing warmer by the second but couldn't help the smile that appeared as he followed him. It didnt take long to get back to the precint, yet gavin wasn't ready to leave nines just yet "gimme your phone" he blurts out as he puts everything onto a nearby wall, making sure none of it falls before turning back to nines again, dispite being startled nines gives him it, he quickly adds his number under 'gavin/spilt coffee guy' snickering when nines rolls his eyes when he gets to read it "i hate you" he grumbles quietly "you love me" gavin replies teasingly, which makes nines stand still for a second before a small fond smile appears. 

For a few seconds gavin is stunned at how beautiful the man in front of him is, how did he get so damn lucky that this was his soulmate? Nines' smile widens slightly and he has to wonder if he's just said all that shit outloud "you think im beautiful?" Nines asks softly, looking a little shy now and yup he had said all that shit out loud, god damn it. Slowly gavin nods, not knowing what to do or say "uh obviously yeah, your eyes are fucking gorgeous right now, your name is unique. Fuck nines you are stunning" he says, resting a hand on his cheek and is suprised when nines leans into the touch, closing his eyes and smiling wider for a few seconds before looking at him again, without thinking gavin leans in to kiss him only to stop in suprise when he notices nines' eyes flutter closed "can i kiss you?" He mumbles softly even though the answer is clear. 

Nines nods with a small excited smile as they both lean in, gavin is suprised at how soft his lips are but smiles as nines pulls him closer and wraps his arms around his shoulders. This was the best fucking feeling he had ever experienced, he was finally wrapped in his soulmates arms kissing him for god knows how long, when he pulled away nines let out a breathless chuckle "was that worth the wait?" He asks, resting his head against gavins shoulder "fuck yes" he mumbles softly before tilting his head and kissing him again "thank fuck for coffee" he says in amusement which makes nines go bright red and hide his face in gavins jacket with a groan.


End file.
